


Side Effects

by The_Irish_Kiwi



Category: South Park
Genre: Gen, I blame the post on Twitter, I don't know how drugs work that well, I hope i got the usernames of the people I gifted this too, I know, I'm Sorry, I'm evil, Kinda oc referenced?, M/M, Referenced Drug Use, SO, Somebody dies, They voted on a poll, Trigger Warnings???, but i try, in front of someone else, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 10:29:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12792660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Irish_Kiwi/pseuds/The_Irish_Kiwi
Summary: 'Do you know that meth causes people to have anxiety? Makes people twitchy, and paranoid. Sometimes depressed. But most of all... fries their pleasure nerves, so only meth gives them pleasure. And it's very addictive'Tweek's parents have been giving him coffee since he was a baby. Their coffee has Meth in it. Tweek's addiction to meth has started to show, with his nerves becoming fried. Craig tries to figure out what's wrong, but is too late.Edit; I'm not a meth expert, drug addicts die.





	Side Effects

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emptyfishtanks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emptyfishtanks/gifts), [gaylawyers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaylawyers/gifts).



"Tweek?" Came Craig's voice, soft as anything.

"NGH-Hi" The boy jumped slightly, turning his head to face the unusually concerned face of his boyfriend. Tweek had long since worked out the ways to decode his boyfriends features, even when giving that bored, blank expression and deadpan delivery. Craig's face filled Tweeks vision, the concern from Token, Clyde, and Jimmy not reaching the blonde as he looked down at his hand. Craig was holding it. Tweek hadn't even noticed. Before recently, he used to notice the moment Craig touched his hand, warm feelings shooting through to his stomach, forcing a smile. Tweek didn't feel much of the feelings that make him happy.

"You okay?" Tweek's eyes moved back to Craig's face, taking in those dark blue eyes, his cute braces. Craig had started to rub his thumb across Tweek's hand, and it was only then that Tweek realised just how much he was shaking. God, no wonder the boys had noticed him. Oh Jesus, he must've pissed them all off, what if Token's family had a gun like Tweek's dad did, what if they got pissed off enough and waved it around to get him to stop LIKE HIS PARENTS SHOWED HIM COULD HAPPEN AH GOD OH JESUS-

"Tweek?" Craig's voice was almost angelic, the taller boy crouched in front of Tweek, looking up at him with such concern and care, that Tweek could almost cry.

"I- NGH- nee c-coffee." He manages to pushed out, suddenly feeling how dry his eyes felt blinked.

"I'll go make you so-" Token started, standing up from the couch. He disappeared into the kitchen, Clyde following as he decided that perhaps his comments would not be appreciate in that moment.

"Tweek? Honey?" It had become common for Craig to use pet names for him, and what had started as a joke and become true terms of endearment. Tweek remembered how they'd started.

_The first time happened at Craig's, where they were thankfully alone."Hey Babe."  It's a teasing tone, accompanied by a grin, but still Tweek twitches."Don't call me that! We're not really dating you know?" A roll of dark blue eyes follows._

_"The second, happened at Tweek's house. "Hey babe."  "H-How long are you gonna keep calling me that? GAH!" Tweek's frustration had easily shown, the bubbling feeling in his belly one of the indicators of his growing feelings, despite the (almost, thought Tweek never noticed) uncomfortable laugh it got from Craig._

_The third, at school again. Tweek had arrived for at recess, and walked over to Craig, Token, Clyde, and Jimmy to be greeted with- "Hey babe!" His cheeks flared, and he rubbed the back of his neck. "Don't call me that in public... please..." The blonde looked away almost shyly, as Craig grinned, throwing an arm around him and bringing him into the circle._

_The fourth, before it became a regular thing, was at Token's. They were sitting on the couch, when Craig looked over, "Hey babe?" He asked, cupping Tweek's cheeks during the rom-com that Clyde had picked out "RYAN REYNOLDS!" Had been his only excuse, and they'd all accepted it. "Yeah?" Tweek responded, blush coating his cheeks as he leaned into the touch. The dark haired boy pressed a sweet kiss to his boyfriend's lips. With that Craig had pulled himself away, grinning to himself as he tried to hide his blush, pulling his boyfriend to snuggle with him._

Those were always fond memories, and now Tweek's haze was broken by Craig's voice again. _I'm still shaking_.   _I need it. I need it. I NEEED IT-_ But what did he need? Coffee? Right... maybe his mother's coffee. "What's wrong?" Tweek's only response was a shrug. Craig's brows furrowed deeper, pulling Tweek's hands up to press a kiss to his knuckles. Before, such an act might have forced a smile to his lips, but he felt nothing. No emotional attachment. He looked down, wondering what the hell was wrong with him, his shaking, 

 _"I think I'm broken."_ The words left him without his meaning to, and they clearly startled Craig from the way he leaned back, before his right hand came up to cup Tweek's face. 

"You're _not_ broken. I promise." The taller boy almost whispered, as Token came back into the room, cup of hot coffee in his hands. 

"I tried my best," The dark skinned boy said in his smooth voice, gathering the attention of Tweek and Craig. Both boys looked up to their friend, as Token handed the coffee to Craig, not sure if he could trust Tweek's hands to hold it yet. "But it's probably not as good as you make it." 

"T-thank you, Token." Tweek said, Craig nodding to show his thanks, before Token left the couple alone again. Craig held the coffee at the bottom, as Tweek tried to keep it steady, holding it to his lips to drink. 

"Is that helping?" Tweek took a moment to answer. "It's NG- good, but it's... I n-need my mom's coffee." Craig nodded in response, leaving Tweek momentarily to finish the coffee, quicker than he should have. After talking to Token's mom, the woman called Mrs Tweak, and the woman quickly came to get her son, leaving the empty coffee cup with Craig. 

* * *

 

"What's wrong with Tweek?" Clyde asked, sitting on top of Token's counter top, despite the glare he was receiving from their mom friend. Craig wrapped his arms around himself, as if to comfort as he shook his head. "I don't know. It's like he's craving something, or withdrawing from something."

"I made him coffee, I thought it would be that." Token commented, rubbing the back of his neck as Clyde kicked his feet.

"He looked like a drug addict." The kitchen froze at Clyde's comment, with Craig glaring at Clyde, as Token frowned thoughtfully.

"Shut. Your. Mouth. For **Once**."  He was never usually harsh with Clyde, but Craig was not in the mood. His boyfriend wasn't well, and Mrs Tweak hadn't let him go with him, stating that Tweek needed to be alone, and he'd be fine. Which means, this had happened before. Maybe even under Craig's very own nose. As Clyde held his hands up in surrender, Token cleared his throat. 

"You know.. I was talking with my cousin yesterday. Ya know, lives over in Connecticut, came over to stay last week?" He paused, as his friends took a moment to recollect their memories before nodding. "I remember. Pretty girl, had her hair braided?" Clyde asked, wanting to make sure. What was to make sure? She'd been the third black kid in South Park whilst she'd been there. Token nodded to agree. "Well, I was talking to someone in town earlier. It reminded me of a conversation we had. The guy said, the Tweak Bro.'s coffee wasn't very good, but it was very addictive, and he didn't know why. Just reminded me of this conversation that Elisha brought up." He frowned deeper, watching the irritation building in Craig's face as the story was beginning to take too long. Clyde however, asked a question. 

"Isn't she studying to be a doctor or toxicologist or something?" Token nodded his head in confirmation. 

"Anyway, we went to get coffee, and Tweek served us. On the way back, she just kept asking questions. Did Tweek do drugs? Does he do this, and that or whatever. I told her no, but as soon after she finished the coffee, it was like she had an epiphany. 'Do you know that meth causes people to have anxiety?'"

* * *

Tweek kept his eyes closed, rocking as his parents yelled, making coffee for him, before shoving it at him. He's shaky hands grasped it, as he began to drink it eagerly.

**I said no.**

His fingers began to tingle, and he felt a rush of pleasure through him.  _Coffee... Mom and Dad's coffee..._

 

S **he said that it makes people twitchy** ,

Tweek twitched, and then he relaxed, his shaking stopping for a moment before his shaking turned to twitching, the tastebuds in his mouth barely able to taste the coffee that continued to flow into his mouth with each new cup his mother calmly brought to him. "Your father wanted you to taste this one, honey." 

**Paranoid,**

As Tweek laid in his room, after finishing the cups of coffee, he twitched uncontrollably, looking between his window and his door.  _Oh god. I pissed off the guys! I left! They'll hate me! I'm stupi- oh god, oh jesus is someone tapping on my window???_

 **Anxious** ,

The blonde boy breathed heavily, twitching in his bed, staring at his window, as it soon caused shadows to move across his wall. "Oh jesus, protect me PLEASE. Don't let it- aghhh." Tweek muttered to himself, begining to cry into his blankets. 

**Depressed... fries their pleasure nerves, until only meth makes them happy... and that it's very addictive.**

"Oh jesus, I N-need more coffee!" 

* * *

 

 **"** -And I just started  thinking. I've never seen Tweek without coffee from home, unless he had coffee here, or at someone else's house- and when he had it he got paranoid, twitchy- he was anxious regardless, but it was always.." Token fell into silence, all three boys looking at each other wide eyed, before they reached a collective decision. They all bolted out the door, regardless of the time of night. They needed to get Tweek away from that coffee. What if the Tweaks had put Meth in it? It made sense. It was addictive, even being shit, but it was always different when _Tweek_ made it. He'd heard adults say they prefered it when Tweek made it, but they craved the shit his parents made. Tweek taste tested that shit so often- Oh god. If they had Meth in it, they'd forced an addiction on the kid! 

Craig was a ball of emotions he couldn't quite give way to just yet. He needed to make sure his Tweek was okay, that he was just sick or something. He was the one that banged on the Tweak's door, Clyde and Token catching their breaths alongside him. After a moment, Mr Tweak opened the door. 

"-Craig?" 

"I need to see Tweek!" 

"It's a bit late, son..." 

"I don't care!" Craig pushed himself passed, ducking under the door, Clyde following suit, leaving Token to say 'Sorry Mr Tweak." Before stopping at the stairs letting the other two ahead. 

Craig opened Tweek's door, rushing to his bed as Tweek made no response at all. _Usually he'd jump_. 

"Tweek? TWEEK? HONEY?" Craig shook Tweek, trying to wake him, as the pale boy made no response. "TWEEK!" Craig yelled again, tugging the other towards him. No response was made, and by the time Craig made any notion to feel for a pulse, Tweek fluttered. 

"Craig?" Tweek seemed to be fighting to keep his eyes awake, looking up at his boyfriend. "It's me. It's your Craig. Are you okay?" 

"Ngh... I don't know... but it feels alright..." He slipped his eyes closed as if falling asleep. Craig shook him, trying to wake him up. He called his name, and didn't realise he was crying until Clyde grabbed his hand and pulled him. "Dude..." 

Craig looked at Clyde, his vision blurry, as he used one hand to run through Tweek's hair, before leaning his head down to rest against him. For the first time in years, Craig sobbed, his heart dying as Tweek's heart stopped. Clyde didn't let go of his best friend's hand, tears running down his own cheeks. Sirens and flashing lights didn't move Craig from Tweek's side, nor did the paramedics who arrived later. Clyde's hold on his hand and insistent tugging got him down stairs, and out of the way. Token didn't move from his place across the room, as he burst into tears. 

* * *

 

"They gave him meth. You gotta do something before I do it myself." Voice deadpan, hollow, and monotone. His eyes were dead. But Craig Tucker still looked emotionless, with red eyes, and tears running down his cheeks. It was a talent,  even as his chest constricted, his stomach lurched, and Clyde cried into his elbows beside him.  _I should be crying like Clyde, and Clyde should be sitting like me.._ but it wasn't true to each of them. Clyde hadn't released his hand yet, nor did Craig make any move to get rid of the weight holding him from throwing himself on the ground and crying himself till he had no more tears. 

_I love you Tweekers._

_Gah, that's gay Craig._

_You know who's gay?  
_

_If you say us, I'll p-punch you!_

_... Us._

_I'm gonna die. That's fucking gay dude... I love you too, space dork._

_I'll make it up to you._

_How?_

_I'll take you on a date to the moon._

_You'll show me the stars again, right?  
_

_Don't have to._

_Huh?_

_They're in your eyes, sweetheart._

_Craig..._

Craig didn't want to look at the stars again, or smell coffee, or smile. His stars, his coffeebean, had been taken from him, and it fucking hurt.  What did it matter? He was **dead** _inside_ anyway. 

**Author's Note:**

> https://twitter.com/hanleia/status/932796918777888769 < This caused this. I however, plead guilty to the murder of Tweek Tweak  
> Not especially proud of this, terrified to post it but... I don't wanna save it anywhere and have it do nothing, so.


End file.
